WG's Big 'Ol Songfic Emporium
by December Black Psalm
Summary: These are random songfics of mine. I didn't want to do them all seperate. The first one is done to the Who's Behind Blue Eyes.
1. Behind Blue Eyes

WG's Big 'Ol Song Fic Emporium: Behind blue eyes  
  
This is a songfic to the Who's "Behind Blue Eyes". It's about Weevil and his thoughts.  
  
No one knows what it's like to be the bad man to be the sad man behind blue eyes  
  
Weevil looks up, tears in his soft, cobalt blue eyes. He has just had the hell beat out of him by some jocks. They had torn most of his clothes off and he was laying, forsaken, on the floor. He was beaten up for cheating in yet another duel and his opponent tracked him to an alley then ganged up on him and beat him.  
  
No one knows what it's like to be hated to be fated to telling only lies  
  
He remebers Yugi the other day. 'Feh, people's HERO--if they only knew what he DID TO ME...' Weevil cries as he fingers the deep stomache wond that Yugi carved into him. 'Having to tell bo-faced lies to my teaches and counsollers when they ask why I'm 30 lbs. underweight....why I never eat...'  
  
But my dreams they aren't as empty as my conscience seems to be  
  
He smiles as tears run down his filthy, bruised cheeks as he looks to the sky, remembering WHY he dueled. He duels for food, and eventually his own home. Remebering the source of his strenght and determination; his deceased sister, Klayre(In the fics where I have Weevil as Haga, I'll have Klayre as Ruuki.) 'She always told me"Don't give in without a fight, Fooby, whatever you do, NEVER give up hope."...Klayre....I'm glad you cant see me today...'  
  
I have hours, only lonely my love is vengeance that's never free  
  
Weevil looks into the sky, he's alone. He feels tears prickle at his eyes. 'I have noone to love and noone to love me....All I got goin' for me is bein' the regionall champion again, but I dobt I'll be able to. Knowing Yugi, that damn bastard will probably enter the regional tournament and destroy my chances of winning...I hate him...'  
  
No one knows what it's like to feel these feelings like I do and I blame you  
  
'...I've hated Yugi ever since the day I moved to Domino....when I was 10 and those guys were beating on me. He just stoped, looked and left me there...I could have DIED for all he knew....HE doesn't know what it's like to be me...when I was being....raped.....he didn't do a damn thing...He let me be hurt...I hate him. I cryed out to him and he didn't help me...He doesn't know what it's like to starve...to be hungry...to fall asleep crying in the agony of starvation and child abuse...If he knew what I'm going through and have been going through for the past 15 years...."  
  
No one bites back as hard on their anger none of my pain and woe can show through  
  
[After his duel with Joey] Weevil sits in the park, singing softly to calm himself down. After they were done, Joey let Tristan beat on Weevil. {FLASHBACK: "YEAH! Here's what you get for cheating, you little shit!" Tristan yells as he strikes the smaller teen.} The blue-haired boy from earlyer walks by and stops. Despite the fact that Weev had sprayed him with some webbing shit, he still wanted to be friends. "Weevil, What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Weevil looks at this boy(Let's call him"Billy") "Nothing's wrong, Bill. It's just my allergies..." "Okay..."  
  
But my dreams they aren't as empty as my conscience seems to be  
  
Pan to Weevil sleeping, he smiles a truly authentic smile and mutters: "Rain....."  
  
I have hours, only lonely my love is vengeance that's never free  
  
He sets alone. Rex is in Georga with his Dad and Weevil is alone during Christmas. No gifts, no X-Mas feast, No where to sleep. Rex would often pull out the couch-bed and let Weevil sleep there. Weevil shutters. His bare legs are goose-pimple-y from the December cold. The chill of the winter air cuts through his thin shirt. "Damn, I might as well be naked...'  
  
When my fist clenches, crack it open before I use it and lose my cool when I smile, tell me some bad news before I laugh and act like a fool  
  
He whimpers as some jocks beat him up in the locker room. He wants to fight them up, but he'll get expelled for trying to defend himself.  
  
Later on he smiles and laughs at one of the forigen exchange student's American joke. He notices people glaring at him as if he isn't allowed to be happy or laugh...Yugi's probably spreading rumors about him again...  
  
And if I swallow anything evil put your finger down my throat and if I shiver, please give me a blanket  
  
keep me warm, let me wear your coat  
  
Weevil pulls off on his own, away from everybody. Unbeknownst to him, a prep poisioned his food. He vomits into a garbage can, nobody cares, they all walk by, as if they are oblivious to his existance. He runs outside and collapses into a rain puddle. His clothes are soaked.  
  
No one knows what it's like to be the bad man to be the sad man behind blue eyes  
  
He sits alone and naked in an alley, he pulls his knees up to his chest and crys. He has no clothes anymore.  
  
{FADE OUT!}  
  
How was it? No flames! 


	2. World Leader Pretend

  
  
(I sit at my table, And wage war on myself, It seems like it's all for nothing. I know the barricades, And I know the mortar in the wall breaks, I recognise the weapons, I've used them well.)  
  
Seto Kaiba sits alone in his desk. It's raining outside. He's drawing up plans for the newest advancement in the Duel Disks. Inside he sighs and wonders if it's all just pointless.  
  
(This is my mistake Let me make it good, I raised the wall, and I will be the one to knock it down.)  
  
Seto sighs. He looks to the brown leather apoulsteried sofa sitting in the corner of his office. Mokuba had passed out on it. Kaiba leans back and thinks about Yugi and his friends. He wishes he had friends..... (I've a rich understanding of my finest defences. I proclaim that claims are left unstated, I demand a rematch. I decree a stalemate. I divine my deeper motives. I recognise the weapons, I've practised them well, I fitted them myself. It's amazing what devices you can sympathise,[Empathise].) Kaiba looks at his Obalisk card. He sighs and slips it into the new prototype. He destroys his enemy's monsters.  
  
(This is my mistake, Let me make it good, I raised the wall, and I will be the one to knock it down.) A girl smiles a Kaiba. He turns and walks away. 'Friendship only makes you weak.'  
  
(Reach out for me, Hold me tight, Hold that memory. Let my machine talk to me, Let my machine talk to me.)  
  
Seto's bathing. He looks down at the warm water and thinks about when he was a small boy. When his mother used to bathe him. When she would finish, she would hold him tight and tell him stories of lands far far away and times long past. He sighs and leans back into the hot, bubbly water.  
  
(This is my world, And I am the World Leader Pretend. This is my life, and this is my time, I have been given the freedom to do as I see fit. It's high time I razed the walls that I've constructed.) Seto looks out over the busteling town of Domino. He laughs maniacly. 'IT'S MINE!'  
  
(It's amazing what devices you can sympathise, [Empathise]. This is my mistake, Let me make it good. I raised the wall, And I will be the one to knock it down.) Mokuba gets off Seto's limo and walks to their omnious mantion. Seto, inside, sits in the bathroom, crying over his perpetual lonliness.  
  
(You fill in the mortar, You fill in the harmony, You fill in the mortar. I raised the wall, And I'm the only one, I will be the one to knock it down.)  
  
Seto turns to little Mokie. He envies the small child's innocence and optomisim. He wishes he still had that....not this cold nothingness. He turns and walks, alone, to his office. 'I need noone!'  
  
How? 


End file.
